


Because I don't say it Enough

by Blightcon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blightcon/pseuds/Blightcon
Summary: Maybe it was just a nightmare...





	Because I don't say it Enough

His frame felt like fire, though it didn’t hurt. It felt so good. “Rewind… Hah, keep going.” The minibot grinned around his mouthful, mumbling something, but he couldn’t hear. “What?” The archivist pulled away, swallowing the lubricant in his mouth. “I _said,_ I told you this was a good idea! But _no,_ Chromedome thought he would hurt me because of size!” he said in a mocking tone. Chromedome chuckled, pulling his Conjunx Endura up to kiss him.

They locked lips and the taller mech moaned at the taste of himself. Rewind reached down and began pumping the spike the best he could. He had small hands and couldn’t really wrap them completely around. It was kinda cute, actually. A finger began fondling with the head, rubbing against the small slit.

Chromedome pulled away from the kiss and threw his helm back. “I love you so much, Rewind,” he murmured. “I always have. Even the first time I’ve met you, but I was afraid of what you’d say.” Rewind looked away shyly, giggling. He crawled on top of Chromedome’s chassis and stared into his eyes in admiration. Who knew that under a yellow visor would be such pretty blue optics? Ocean blue, really. Maybe highlighted with faint sky. He was beautiful, and he wasn’t afraid to tell him so. He did everyday, trying to cheer the bigger mech up and keep him from injecting.

He reached out and licked the tip of his nose, grinning. Chromedome shook his helm, as if trying to shake the oral lubricant off. Rewind laughed, nuzzling his cheek. “I love you too. And I’m sorry I left you before. We could have found another way, and I screwed it up,” he frowned. “I hurt you. Brainstorm told me. He said that you tried to inject before you saw my message.”

Chromedome began to finger the minibot’s valve, ignoring him. Rewind swatted him away. “So now you’re not going to talk to me? I’m apologizing because I knew the danger I put you in!”

“I’m not angry. Or upset. I’m just glad you’re back, and that’s all I care about. I don’t want to talk about it anymore. It’s over. Let’s just… Let’s just forget about it.” Rewind was silent for a moment, thinking. He looked to the side and began playing something from his archives with his camera. The picture formed a bright rectangle. It was in the middle of space, but there was debris everywhere. “My recorder was still going the entire time. Even when Primus came for me, those memories still lingered.”

“I said I didn’t want to talk about it anymore!” Chromedome shouted, sitting up. Rewind fell to the floor as he was knocked off the berth. The larger bot’s optics widened, slipping off and kneeling down. “I’m sorry! It was an accident, I swear! Are you hurt?” Rewind shook his helm, refusing to look at the other. Chromedome lifted his chin slowly, looking at him straight in the optics. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I just…” he looked away for a moment. “I’m just still a little sensitive on that subject.”

Rewind leaned up and kissed him, resting his forehead against the others’. “I know. And I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have pushed. It’s normal to be scared about that kind of stuff. But I promise I’ll never leave you again.” Chromedome closed his optics, sighing as he calmed down. They laid there for a while, embracing each other’s company. He wrapped is small companion with his field, pulling away with a yawn. “I’m exhausted. Perhaps we should rest for a bit,” he suggested. “We can continue this in the morning,” Rewind agreed, slipping both of his panels back into place. They both stood up and crawled back into the berth, Chromedome wrapping his arms around the minibot. “I love you, Rewind,” he repeated softly. “I know. I’m easy to love,” came back in amusement.

 

Chromedome shot up, helm racing. He whipped his helm around, searching the room, then looking down at his arm. He gasped and laid back down, cuddling up against his knees. He began to cry, wishing he never had that cruel dream.

_“Because I don’t say it enough.”_


End file.
